


Dragon King

by Direwolf88



Series: ATEEZ Flock- Ateez as Dragons Series [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Brotherly Affection, Family Feels, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direwolf88/pseuds/Direwolf88
Summary: The members of the Ateez Flock barely escaped with their lives over a decade ago. But now they have a formed a tight-knit family. One that can never be broken apart. They face danger and peril at every turn. Only together do they have a chance of winning, of maintaining the peace they so dearly cherish.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: ATEEZ Flock- Ateez as Dragons Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Dragon King

**Author's Note:**

> The term companion in this is meant as a particularly close emotional bond. While they are all close and consider each other family, in my universe, dragons choose and form pair-bonds as an extra measure of comfort and safety. I personally intend the pairings platonically, but to each their own :). 
> 
> Italics indicate dragon speak. I didn't want to use quotation marks as the sounds they are making are nothing like human speech.
> 
> I intend this as a one-shot but if there is any interest, I have a lot of ideas for this universe and am happy to continue. Just lemme know.
> 
> PS- this comeback is incredible already. Love the MV. Please go stream a bajillion times if you haven't already.
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy!

Seonghwa angled his great silver wings into the necessary position for a smooth landing, using the rough pads on the heels of his claws to slow his slide. He intended to rest briefly before making the final leg of his journey. Once he was finally stopped, he shook his entire body from snout to blade-sharp tail tip, clearing himself of the dust and debris he had collected during his long flight. Despite his normally calm demeanor, he could not contain his excitement upon returning home. To the rolling hills and beautiful scenery he had become so familiar with in the last decade. To the large cave he shared as a Nest with his flock-mates (all of whom were sadly still some distance away). Their Nest was always a little too stuffy in the summer and a little too drafty in the winter but it was home and it held some of his most precious memories.

But most importantly, he was practically shaking with the need to see his family. His precious flock-mates who he had not seen for months. His trip into a heavily human-populated territory was a dangerous journey that took longer than expected. What was supposed to be a 2-week trip had turned into 3 months. Three long arduous months spent alone with only rare and distant heart-cries (a form of long-distance communication between dragons that was hard to initiate and even harder to maintain) between himself and his flock-mates. They could only maintain the Cries long enough to let each other know that they were okay, unable to maintain the connection long enough to communicate much else.

The Jinju dragon had a body double the size of the land creature he had heard humans referred to as an ‘el-e-font’ and with a wingspan that could block out the sun when fully expanded. He spared a moment of regret that he would not have time to bathe and regain his normally pristine appearance. His usually gleaming silver body with rose-gold curved back horns and other rose-gold accents was dulled by long travels and not enough food. Before he could spare too much time wallowing over this fact, he was startled by a loud yet squeaky roar. He didn't even have time to turn his head toward the sound before he was tackled by a force similar to his in stature, but noticeably smaller.

Another dragon had found him. This one was a beautiful matte black which faded into an ashy gray on his underbelly and wing tips. He had gotten the jump on Seonghwa and had him pinned to the ground in a playful pose chuffing small puffs of smoke all over the back of Seonghwa’s long elegant neck, a version of dragon laughter and scenting. Seonghwa finally managed to use his weight to rise back to a standing position, gently sliding the smaller dragon off his back. The black dragon wasted no time in moving to Seonghwa’s front where his Heart Scale was glowing strong and steady. He nuzzled the scale briefly, a touch allowed only to the most trusted of loved ones and circled himself several times before settling as a large black scaly ball in a puff of dust and smoke in front of Seonghwa with half of his body shoved in between Hwa’s fore legs, similar to how Seonghwa had seen canines do when settling down in front of their human companions.

Seonghwa, despite his surprise at the sudden appearance, was overjoyed to see this all too familiar dragon. He chuckled fondly and used dragon-speak, a complicated series of rumbles, growls, and low-pitched vocalizations, to comfort the clearly distressed flock-mate.

 _Hello, Wooyoung-ah. I missed you too._

He followed his greeting with a nudge of his snout to the top of Wooyoung’s head, the smooth scales there warm and reassuring, especially to a dragon like Seonghwa who had been away from his family for so long.

Wooyoung lifted his head, normally dark brown eyes shining a bright amber even in the low light of dusk, a clear sign that he was in an emotional state.

 _Hyung… we were so worried even though we heard your Cries and it just isn’t right without you here and…_ He paused his anxious rambling, a catch in his voice, and Seonghwa thought for a terrible second that the normally bright and eternally cheery Ilsan dragon might actually succumb to tears. But thankfully, he managed to compose himself.

 _You aren’t allowed to leave again._ He ended with an angry harumph. He also took advantage of Seonghwa’s head still being lowered from the nuzzle and reached up to nibble playfully at one of the elder dragons horns, a faux pas in most polite dragon society, particularly in regards to someone older than you, but that was never something Seonghwa’s second youngest flock-mate paid much mind to. The elder dragon chuckled in understanding and gently shook Wooyoung off, allowing him to settle back down.

_You’re right. And trust me. I don’t plan on leaving you all again anytime soon._

Wooyoung crooned happily at that and Seonghwa hoped fervently that he was telling the younger dragon the truth. While this trip had been successful (and sadly extended) and he had procured the item that he and Hongjoong had been looking for, there was no guarantee that they were safe. He and his brothers were young still in dragon years, and aside from Jongho, none of them had much experience in combat.

Other more powerful Flocks and even dumb yet overly ambitious humans would go to great lengths to obtain the treasures contained within the Ateez Flock if word ever got out. It was dumb luck that the elder members had been flying low and enjoying some rare time to themselves. They had been using cloud cover and a touch of magic to hide themselves while they wandered aimlessly in the foothills of their small Utopia Mountain Range. They had come upon a group of travelling humans and had heard whispers of a mysterious book. A book containing fairy tales about a small flock of Gifted dragons led by a sapphire-colored dragon of royal blood. The two eldest had listened for any further useful information and then returned home swiftly.

  
After recovering from their shock at the mere existence of such a dangerous item, they had devised a plan in secret, sending the eldest in the group on a mission to find and retrieve the book so that it could be studied for clues on how it came to be written and then promptly destroyed. Hongjoong had wanted to make the trip himself considering the danger, but his closest friend and Companion was quick to point out how ill-advised that would be considering the rumors described Hongjoong specifically and how the Flock needed Hongjoong to stay as the leader and brains of the family.

But if Hongjoong was the brains, then Seonghwa was assuredly the heart of the Flock and the others were not happy when they found out he was leaving.

  
They had reluctantly told the rest of the Flock what was happening as they had agreed long ago not to keep such secrets from one another. And after a tearful farewell and lengthy goodbyes from all seven of his flock-mates, Seonghwa had set out. After several setbacks, he had found the rumored book, front and back covers made of gilded gold as one might expect such a fantastical book to be. His inherent nature had briefly overwhelmed him and he had been pleased at the beauty of the shiny gold object. But he quickly remembered that this object spelled disaster for those he loved. And while he managed to steal the book from the collector whose castle he had found it in and it was now sitting safely in the little sack slung around the bottom of Seonghwa’s neck, the fact that rumor had already spread was worrisome.

He shook off these dark thoughts and reveled in the moment of being reunited with his little brother. He noticed that Wooyoung’s own horns had finally begun to grow out and though they were still stubs in comparison to Hwa’s more mature set, they were larger than when he had left. This thought left the silver dragon a little morose. Wooyoung, ever attentive, noticed.

 _Cheer up, Hyung. Hongjoong-hyung told us you were close and would be here soon so we’ve been preparing. The den and inner Nest have all been cleaned and we’ve been taking turns on watch to look for you and it just so happened to be my turn.’ He lifted his head haughtily and snickered. ‘Leader-nim is going to be so jealous that it was me who met you first_.

Seonghwa wondered just how ‘clean’ their Nest could be knowing the habits of his flock-mates and grimaced in minor despair over the thought of his normally immaculately-kept home being in a messy state. Yes, it was hard work to clean up after 7 unruly and notoriously messy dragons, but a couple of them weren’t so bad and he enjoyed cleaning and keeping a neat home for everyone to return to.

He stretched his wings out. They had become stiff after flying for so long and then settling down, even for a short period.

 _Come on, Youngie. Let’s go home. It’s getting darker and you shouldn’t be this far from the Nest so late._ As he said it, a spark of irritation lit in his chest at Hongjoong for allowing one of the younger members to be out so far and alone at that. His emotion must have shown, for once again Wooyoung laughed his distinct squeaky rumble.

 _Calm down, Eomma. Appa doesn’t know I’m out this far._ (Seonghwa snapped his sharp teeth at the sarcastic titles Wooyoung gave them ut remained silent) _Sannie and I were supposed to be patrolling together no further than the river, but we…ahem…we got into a bit of a tiff. He just, he made me so angry. Always trying to tell me what I can and can’t do. He thinks he knows what’s best for me and that’s just ridiculous. Why should I listen to h-‘ His tirade was stopped by a low growl from the dragon looking down at him. He tried to turn on the ‘puppy eyes’ as he had termed them, but to no avail. ‘…and..well…here I am’._ He ended with a weak voice, knowing he had given too much away.

Seonghwa growled at him menacingly, trying to convey to the younger dragon just how dangerous his actions could have been. Wooyoung knew with certainty that Seonghwa would never actually hurt him, but this particular kind of growl indicated that he was actually upset and trouble was imminent. Seonghwa's punishments were often creative and not to be underestimated. Wooyoung unfurled himself and tried to slink away from him, clearly planning to take flight and race ahead away from any punishment. But before he could, there was another great roar, this one similar in pitch to Wooyoung’s but filled with authority.

Both dragons looked up and Seonghwa saw a glorious sight. The rest of their Flock had come to find them, with San toward the front, worry clear in his eyes and looking straight at Wooyoung, though he did spare a warm glance at Seonghwa in welcome.

Hongjoong flew at the apex of the V-formation they were flying and was beginning his descent, short happy bellows of welcome constantly emanating from him, a display of affection the normally subdued leader would usually not show to the rest of the Flock. But the sight and sound of his Companion was something Seonghwa had sorely missed. He raised up onto his hind legs and spread his upper body and wings in welcome, embracing the smaller sapphire dragon when he collided into him, sending both tumbling back. They spent several moments nuzzling and scenting after being apart for so long. Eventually, Hongjoong remembered himself and cleared his throat making way for the younger members (smirks firmly in place) to greet their eldest as well. It was a warm scene and one that Seonghwa would not trade for the world. Seonghwa heard Hongjoong scolding Wooyoung for coming alone and chuffed to himself. It was all so familiar.

The eight of them created one giant pile (truly giant considering the individual size of each creature), finally settling down into the ground, still warm from a day’s worth of sunlight. San and Wooyoung joined in last, though Wooyoung remained as distant from San as possible. Seonghwa told himself that this would need to be revisited later but let it go for now, simply too happy in the reunion to be bothered at the moment.

 _Welcome home, Hwa._ Hongjoong said from across the pile, black eyes looking like a small galaxy against the backdrop of his dark blue coloration.

Seonghwa nodded at him, chin bumping the top of Jongho’s fiery colored head. Thankfully, his horns were the smallest of all as Seonghwa hadn’t realized just how close the baby of the group had nuzzled up to him. He was moved as it most definitely was not in Jongho’s normal nature to be so, well, _clingy_. He figured it would be Mingi, or perhaps Yunho who would be in the heart of the pile, but was pleasantly shocked that instead the youngest had pushed his way through and was currently scanning as much of Seonghwa’s form as he could, clearly checking for any wounds or afflictions.

 _I’m fine, Little One_. He said, blowing a bit of steam down Jongho’s neck and back in reassurance.

 _You can’t call me that, Hyung_. _I’m not a Hatchling anymore. I’m bigger than you now_. The maknae grumbled a bit but remained respectful (unlike a certain matte black dragon).

Seonghwa simply hummed noncommittally, wishing that was untrue, but reluctantly having to admit that Jongho was right. While Seonghwa was slightly longer than the youngest in their group, Jongho was heavy in muscle mass. Gained from his daily training and exercise, a habit from his past, before they had all met each other and become the makeshift family they were today. Seonghwa refused to let that train of thought go any further as he didn’t want to ruin this reunion with anger.

As he predicted, Mingi finally managed to shove his way through to Seonghwa and climbed practically on top of the eldest, forcing an ‘oof’ out of Seonghwa. Mingi wrapped his long gangly forearms around the silver dragon’s neck, pressing his muzzle into the side of his neck, chortling happily and speaking so fast that Seonghwa couldn’t fully understand what he was saying.

_-ppy you’re back---so worried----ver again._

Seonghwa smiled sweetly up at his misty-eyed flock-mate (a smile most humans would run from in terror, but other dragons knew to be full of love and care). He caught the basic sentiment. He had missed and worried for Mingi too, especially because of his injury. Speaking of…

 _Mingi-yah! Your wing! How are you this far out?! Are you okay??!!_ Seonghwa gently slid Mingi off his back, accidentally nudging Yeosang in the ribs in the process.

 _Sorry, love._ Seonghwa mumbled apologetically to the opal-colored dragon nestled at his side.

_It’s okay, Hyungnim._

Yeosang just butted against him softly and settled back down. Seonghwa would greet him properly after he addressed his most pressing concern. He stood to his full height and returned his attention to Mingi who had begun to blush shyly. Or the dragon equivalent of blushing. Which consisted of his Heart Scale, located just slightly to the left side of his chest, glowing brighter than normal.

 _Hyung, calm down. I’m fine. Promise._

But as every mother or mother-like figure knew, being told to calm down rarely, if ever, worked. Seonghwa was not reassured.

He glanced down Mingi’s back and sure enough, there rested his once beautiful wings, still mangled and torn as they had been when he left months ago. Mingi had once been a strong flier. Hongjoong himself had trained Mingi daily. Seonghwa felt that perhaps Hongjoong had seen a bit of himself in the young Hatchling. They had watched Mingi molt the dove-grey baby scales incapable of flight that all young dragons were born with into a stunning pair of almost iridescent shimmering wings that showed all colors of the rainbow in the light. They were connected to a dark crimson body that was long and lithe in stature. When Mingi finally took flight, he kept Hongjoong’s lessons close at heart and became one of the strongest fliers in their group.

Until that terrible day 5 months ago when Mingi had been attacked. Mingi had flown slightly beyond their normal boundaries unknowingly and an older dragon had come upon him drinking lazily at a river’s edge. Without warning, the dragon had attacked Mingi, maiming him ruthlessly. If Hongjoong and San hadn’t happened to be near enough to hear Mingi’s pained cries for help, it may have been too late. After a ferocious battle, the older dragon had limped off in defeat, San and Hongjoong uffering minor injuries as well. Hongjoong had permanently damaged the brutal dragon's vocal cords. It may seem ruthless, but while he could never condone murder, Hongjoong could not allow this dragon to spread word of their flock hidden in the small Utopia Mountain Range.

With great effort, San and Hongjoong had carried Mingi gently back home. Upon arrival, Yunho had taken one look at Mingi’s mangled wings, large stains of blood blending into the dark crimson color of Mingi’s body and let out what to this day was one of the most terrifying roars Seonghwa had ever heard. He had gathered Mingi close and kept watch over him, only allowing Seonghwa close enough to use his Healing ability to help Mingi. It was touch and go for several days, but finally Mingi seemed through the worst of it, though they were all unsure whether Mingi would ever fly again even with Yunho’s care and Seonghwa’s assistance, since the brute had focused his attacks on Mingi’s beautiful wings.

Seonghwa focused on them now. Upon closer inspection, they did look slightly better, though still nowhere near flight capable.

 _Yunho carried me_. Mingi mumbled shyly, the aforementioned Companion hovering close behind Mingi, still the protective shadow he had always been, especially after the attack.

 _They wanted to leave me behind,_ Mingi scoffed, _but I wouldn’t let them. Said I would walk here on all fours if I had to_.

 _Mingi-yah_ , Seonghwa wanted to chide him but truthfully, he was just so happy to see him. He had been worried about all of them but Mingi especially since he was still so vulnerable. Though he supposes he shouldn’t have been concerned judging by how protective they all still were over him, particularly Yunho, Jognho, and San. And he had already been called ‘mom’ once today. He didn’t care for a repeat though the term didn’t bother him nearly as much as he pretended, so he simply let the stubborn dragon slide and quietly released a heavy dose of healing power into Mingi’s scarred wings. He spared as much energy as he was able. Though he was exhausted and therefore low on strength, it was enough to relieve some of the pain the younger dragon still had to be feeling.

Breaking the tender reunion, in the far far distance and luckily in the opposite direction of their territory, they heard a roar. It reminded them that they were not safe where they currently were and needed to return home swiftly. As one unit, in practiced movements formed from being together for so long, they all stood and began to stretch their wings. Yunho helped Mingi to tuck in his wings, preparing to carry him again. He handled him as gently as possible, but Mingi could not prevent a grimace of pain from escaping. Yunho rumbled softly in apology and scooped his companion into his arms, ready to take flight. San maneuvered closer to them.

 _I can carry him back. You carried him the entire way here and he is no small thing._ San said with a snide smirk and a gentle poke of claw into one of Mingi’s uninjured areas.

The dragon was similar in appearance to his Companion though his black coloration was glossier in comparison to Wooyoung’s matte black. And he had a gorgeous pink accent on the striations of his wings and around the base of his horns. While some male dragons may have been averse to coming out of their Molting with such coloring, San loved it, maintaining a healthy masculinity and in Seonghwa’s humble opinion, _killing_ the look.

 _Yah!_ Mingi looked highly offended and Seonghwa realized that San’s little joke had the desired effect, lightening the mood again after Seonghwa had pointed out Mingi’s injuries and allowing everyone to breathe a little easier.

Yunho simply shook his head fondly, not bothering to respond. As long as he was able, he would be the one to carry his Companion. He bundled Mingi tighter to his chest, but not tight enough to cause further discomfort, and took to the skies, San laughing and following behind them, taking a close position in case Yunho did end up needing help. Wooyoung followed his Companion’s moves with a sharp eye, noting solemnly that San had not bothered to look back for him before taking off like he normally would have. He sighed and winged his way up as well.

The rest of them followed suit, Seonghwa also taking flight, falling into the familiar habit of settling into the position at Hongjoong’s right. He wondered briefly if Yunho would mind since he had undoubtedly filled his spot while he was away, but one look at other dragon showed that he couldn’t care less. When the eldest faced forward again, he found Hongjoong studying him intently.

_What? Do I have something on my snout?_

Hongjoong chuckled at him.

_No. You look perfect._

Seonghwa was flustered at the compliment, sure that he looked rough from heavy travel and unaccustomed to such open flattery from his Companion. Though he spoke the compliment with a laugh in his voice, he could tell that Hongjoong was sincere in the words.

 _Shush,_ he reprimanded the slightly younger dragon playfully.

This light-hearted feeling did not last long as Seonghwa took another glance around at his flock-mates, their large wings flapping strongly into the evening wind. He remembered again the reason why he had left, all of the worries and dangers that they faced.

But Hongjoong stretched his wing out slightly further and brushed it against his smoothly, his flight never faltering. The action soothed the eldest and reminded him that he was home and with loved ones. They were all here. Yes, there were dangers and looming threats and things that he and Hongjoong needed to discuss once back in the safety of their Nest. But for now, he sighed happily in contentment and let the wind carry him alongside his family. Toward home.


End file.
